Want You By My Side
by joyouswolves
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are either re-writes of scenes from the movies, with a cherik twist to them, or take place during the movies. Probably mostly based on First Class and Days of Future past. Blatantly ignoring The Last Stand. Enjoy!
1. Such Hardship

**Author's note: I decided to write anything that is a telepathic communication/projection in brackets, [like this] so they will stand out.**

 **Set during X-men First Class, hurt/comfort of Charles being terribly unsettled by being back in the mansion again, and Erik seeing him through it.**

Charles had thought that the mansion had only seemed to loom ominously above him because he had been a child. Small in comparison to everything, and the mansion especially. But now he's an adult. A professor. He's not so small anymore, but the mansion still looms. It seems to have grown more ominous over the years, like some sort of dark cloud is hovering around and inside of it. Just looking up at it makes Charles feel uneasy; unwelcome and unwanted in what is now his own home.

The others don't seem to notice any of that, though. They're staring up at the huge, opulent house in awe. None of them have ever seen such grandeur in person, Charles is sure, and he can feel bitter jealousy rolling around in a couple of their minds.

"Honestly, Charles," Erik says, "I don't know how you survived. Living in such hardship."

"Excuse me for a moment." Charles said, suddenly nauseous beyond belief. He hears Raven invite everyone in for a tour as he drops to his knees behind the mansion, glad there will be no one around to witness this.

It's as if his internal anxiety has decided to physically manifest itself as he starts retching, his stomach in utter turmoil. He never wanted to come back here. He was prepared to leave the mansion and all its bad memories to rot. But it's become clear that they will need this house. He has to get over this.

"Charles?" Erik appears from seemingly out of nowhere behind him, and Charles nearly jumps out of his skin. His stomach is still roiling though, and instead of answering he throws up. Erik, unexpectedly kneels beside him and carefully holds Charles' floppy hair back. He cautiously pats at Charles' back too. And it's awkward, Erik is clearly unused to trying to comfort someone else, but still nice. And Erik figures it out soon enough, and stops patting at him and rubs circles on Charles' back instead.

"Charles?" Erik asks again, once Charles has emptied his stomach. "Are you ill?"

"Not at all, my friend." Charles manages, "I think it must be something I ate."

It becomes clear after a couple of days that it isn't just something he ate. Charles knew, of course, but it took Erik that long to figure it out for sure. But after a couple days of Charles skipping meals for fear he'd not be able to keep them down, and heavily spiking his evening tea, Erik knows something else is the matter. And he's projecting concern so loudly that, as touching as it is, it's giving Charles a headache to go with everything else.

[He's my best friend…have to do _something_ …won't tell me what's wrong…what if he's dying]

"I'm not dying." Charles says, in answer to that last, most absurd, thought. "Sorry, you're projecting. Rather loudly, in fact. But, really, don't worry. It's just my stomach. I'm sure it will pass."

"If it's just your stomach, then spiking your tea can't be helping." Erik says, "I'll get you a fresh cup."

He leaves Charles no time to argue, just takes the cup Charles has just made and disappears. He returns with a fresh cup, and Charles, not wanting to further concern Erik, Charles drinks it and heads to bed.

Erik doesn't head to bed, though. He's too frustrated. He's sure Charles knows what's going on, and simply refuses to tell him. He paces in the study for a long while after Charles goes to bed, and that's when he hears it. It's the quietest of projections, barely a whisper. Not enough to wake someone who was already asleep. But it's there. There are no words, or images, just a sense of terrible, overpowering dread.

Erik makes his way towards Charles' room, and the feeling grows stronger. It's almost enough to make Erik feel sick, and as he opens the door to Charles' room he gets a few images too. A woman, who smells so strongly of alcohol that it's disgusting. A man, red faced and angry. A boy, equally angry. And over it all is a deeply rooted layer of fear and sorrow and regret.

Erik can hear Charles whimpering in his sleep when he finally makes his way to Charles' bedside. He's got his bedsheets twisted in his hands and a few stray tears are rolling down his face. Erik reaches out, brushes them away, and is about to call Charles' name when Charles wakes with a start, sitting up so fast that he almost bonks heads with Erik.

"Who? Erik, is that you?" Charles asks, out of breath. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"You were projecting." Erik says, inviting himself to sit next to Charles on the bed. "What was that?"

"I was projecting?" Charles says, ignoring Erik's question. "I'm so sorry, my friend. Sometimes its harder to control in my sleep. I hope I didn't wake anyone else."

"I was already awake. The others are probably still asleep, you were fairly quiet." Erik says, "Now, _what was that_."

"Just…bad memories." Charles says. "Nothing to worry about. Go get some sleep."

"Tell me, Charles." Erik presses. He has a feeling that the bad memories and the not eating are connected somehow. Charles shakes his head furiously. "Then show me."

"No, Erik. I won't burden you." Charles says.

"It's no burden." Erik says, "You are my friend. Tell me or show me, your choice. But I won't give up until you do one or the other."

[Are you sure?] Charles asks, quietly.

[You said that you knew everything about me, once. Fair is fair, Charles. I want to know about you too.] Erik says.

[Ok] Charles says, and with that it's like the floodgates have been opened. Charles shows him his father, how he died. The man who married his mother, who abused Charles and his own son, Cain. Shows him how Cain hated him, how his mother neglected him in favor of alcohol.

[I never wanted to come back here.] Charles says, when he has shown Erik everything. [Too many skeletons in the closet.]

[You should change that.] Erik says.

"What?" Charles asks aloud, "What do you mean by that."

"Redecorate." Erik explains. "Get rid of their things. This is your home. Get rid of them. Make this place really yours."

"Not a bad idea." Charles admits. [Will you help me?]

[Of course. I'm sure the children will too. We can start tomorrow, if you like.] Erik says.

[Sounds nice.] Charles says around a yawn, [For now though, will you stay?]

[What?] Erik asks.

[ _Stay with me_ ] Charles practically pleads. He tugs Erik into his bed, and traps him there by placing his head on Erik's chest. Erik freezes for a moment, unsure. But then he slips his arms around Charles and holds him tightly.

[Alright, I'll stay.] Erik says, [But only if you promise to eat breakfast tomorrow.]

[Sounds fair.] Charles says.


	2. Little Gifts

**Fluff. I just really like the idea of Erik using his powers to make people little presents. Especially Charles.**

The first time it happens, it's a tiny metal submarine left for him on his pillow. They're back at the CIA base the night after Charles pulled Erik from the water. And while Charles can't be sure, he gets the feeling that the tiny metal sub is a thank you. For not letting Erik drown himself. He gives it a special place on his nightstand.

More appear as the days go on. He gets a thin, intricate metal bookmark the day after he and Erik stay up almost all night discussing their favorite books. A few metal chessmen await Charles after they first play together. He laughs at the tiny Great White he gets the day after he tells Erik his grin makes him look shark-ish.

They go to Westchester and Charles gets a paperweight in the shape of a swan. He finds an intricate metal dragon curled around one of his pens. A metal koala comes to hang off the handle of Charles' favorite coffee mug. Erik is never around when Charles finds them, but he knows its Erik. And Charles loves him for it.

And then, the day before they are to leave for Cuba, Charles finds a ring waiting for him directly in the middle of the chessboard. It's simple, plain, but on the inside there are a few words inscribed in German. Charles can't read them, but he's fairly sure he knows what they mean anyway.

He starts to tear up and then Erik appears out of nowhere. He slides his arms around Charles from behind and presses a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

"I know it can't be legal." Erik says, "But I was hoping you would wear it anyway."

Instead of answering, Charles whirls around in Erik's arms and bonks noses with him as he surges up for a kiss. Erik laughs against Charles' lips and blindly reaches out to slide the ring onto Charles' finger.


	3. What Matters

**More angst/hurt/comfort, in which Erik comes to check on Charles months after Cuba, only to find him curled up in Erik's old room, hanging onto a turtleneck for dear life. Inspired by this: post/29492098584/sometimes-wed-find-him-in-your-old-bedroom**

Erik returns months after Cuba. His brotherhood is going fairly well, and he hasn't changed his mind about what he wants. But he can't get Charles off his mind. He can't help but wonder if Charles got the medical help he needed. He wonders how bad the injury really was. He wants to find out. The guilt is overwhelming. Now that the heat of anger has passed, he understands that he did this to Charles. He wishes he'd at least apologized before leaving him. Part of him wishes he hadn't left. And when he can't take it anymore, he demands that Azazel teleport him to Westchester and leave him for the night.

The mansion is just as he remembers it. He thinks the days spent training here were the best of his life. Surrounded by people like him, for the first time in his life. Stretching his powers, learning what he could really do. Going to bed with Charles every night. Waking up to Charles' sleepy smile.

Nobody notices he's here. It's for the better, really. He moves through the house silently. He intends to peek into Charles' bedroom and then leave. But Charles isn't in his bedroom. Erik checks the study. Not there either. Nor is Charles in the library or the kitchen. It's well past midnight and Charles is working at opening a school, where else could he possibly be.

He's storming back to Charles' bedroom, where any proper headmaster should be at this hour, when he passes by his own former bedroom. Are his things still there? Has Charles thrown them away yet? He opens the door on a whim, and that is where he finds Charles.

He's curled up on the floor, asleep Erik thinks. He's got a piece of cloth in his arms, and his face is buried in it. He looks well, from what Erik can see. And he takes a moment just to look, but that's when he finally notices the wheelchair a couple feet away. Erik shakes his head. It can't be true. He put Charles in a wheelchair?

Erik's feet take him forward without his say so. He's only a couple feet away from Charles now, and what he thought looked like a healthy Charles is so clearly not. He's gaunt, too pale, and even in his sleep he looks haunted. Erik did this. He's glad now, that he left. After doing this to Charles, staying would have been unthinkable. It's time to go, Erik thinks. But as he starts to turn, Charles whines quietly in his sleep and blue eyes blink open. Charles smiles dreamily.

"This is a nice dream." Charles says.

"It's…not a dream." Erik says, hesitantly.

"Of course it is, you're _here_." Charles says, "It can't be real if you're here."

"And why not?" Erik asks.

"Because you left me." Charles says, and suddenly tears well up in his eyes. He hides his face in what Erik now recognizes as one of his old turtleneck sweaters.

"You _left_ me." Charles repeats, "For your _cause_. For war."

"Charles…" Erik starts. He doesn't know what to say.

"I'm not even mad at you for taking my legs away anymore." Charles says quietly, sniffing into Erik's sweater and holding it a little tighter as tears start to trail down his cheeks.

"I just _miss you_." Charles says.

The words hit Erik like a physical blow. Forget his cause. Forget his war. Forget his brotherhood. All that can wait. What matters right now, what _should_ have mattered in Cuba, is Charles. He broke Charles; hurt him. But Charles still misses him. Erik will stay, will never go back to his brotherhood, if it means Charles will stop crying like that.

"Charles." Erik says, kneeling by Charles' head, "Charles this is real. I'm here, Charles. I'm here. You don't have to miss me."

"Why would you come back? You have your brotherhood now." Charles says.

"I came back to see you." Erik tells him the truth, "I wanted to know if you were all right. I've been missing you, too, my friend."

Erik runs his hand through Charles' hair, and Charles leans into and gives Erik a weak, watery smile.

"I wish this were real." Charles says wistfully.

"It is real." Erik says, "I promise you, it is real."

"I wish." Charles says again.

"I can prove it to you in the morning." Erik says, "For now, the floor can't be comfortable. Can I pick you up?"

Charles looks at him suspiciously for a moment, but he nods. Erik picks Charles up carefully. He's not sure how much, if any, feeling Charles has left in his legs, but he doesn't want to cause him any pain. He lifts Charles slowly, and tucks him in against his chest protectively. Charles clings to Erik's sweater like a lifeline and Erik forgoes what used to be his bed. Charles' bed is bigger. As Erik carries Charles down the hall, he wiggles his fingers as an afterthought and the wheelchair follows them to Charles' room.

He tries to set Charles down on the bed, but by now Charles has latched onto Erik as well as the sweater. In the end, Erik has to just shrug his shoes off and lay down with Charles to get him into the bed. Charles places the turtleneck on Erik's chest, then lays his head on it. He's still sniffling, and it would be adorable if it wasn't so heartbreaking.

"Go to sleep, Charles." Erik says, "You look like you need the rest."

"I don't want to sleep." Charles says, "I want you to be here."

"I will be here." Erik says, "Just get some sleep."

"You won't be here when I wake up." Charles says. He digs his fingers into Erik's arm.

"I will, Charles." Erik says, gently prying Charles' fingers off his arm and twining them with his own. "I am here, Charles. I will be here when you wake up. I promise."

"You won't." Charles sniffles. But it's late, and he's been crying, and though he protests further, he can't fight sleep off for long.

"I'm sorry." Erik whispers, gently kissing Charles' forehead as Charles drifted off against his will. Erik has no idea what to do now. He wants to stay with Charles, but he doesn't want to abandon his cause completely. There has to be, he thinks, some sort of compromise that he and Charles can reach. There has to be a way that Erik can have both. But if he is going to be forced to choose, Erik knows already that he will choose Charles.

 **By the way guys, if you have any ideas for what I should write next, please send them my way. I'm really enjoying writing these, but I'm always short on ideas.**


	4. I Know You're Strong Enough

**This one's for AngelOfDeathOfWrestling, who requested one where Erik sees Charles using the serum for his legs in DOFP, and tries to convince Charles not to. Thanks for the comment, and the request, I really hope you like it! It's a bit canon divergent, wherein Erik doesn't try to kill Raven, but they're still unsuccessful, and Erik returns to the mansion with them. It's Erik and not Logan who encourages Charles to stop taking the serum and try using cerebro.**

The needle in Charles' hand looks sinister. It's not the size; though it is a rather large needle. And the metal in the needle sings to Erik as all metal does. It's what Erik knows is inside the needle that bothers him. It's a toxin. A poison. Erik knows he's probably being dramatic, but he seriously can't understand why Charles is so willing to inject himself with that crap.

Erik hates Hank more than he did when Hank had rebuilt cerebro. Cerebro had only given Charles headaches. This, however, disables Charles. Though, to be fair to Hank, Erik had disabled Charles first. But, still, Hank shouldn't be enabling this.

What to do about this? Erik isn't sure. He knows he has to be kinder than he was on the plane. Starting an argument with Charles isn't going to help matters. Be nice. Say something, but be nice.

"Charles, don't," Erik snaps, and there goes nice. Right out the window.

Erik yanks the needle away with his powers, hovering it just above Charles' reach. Hank is looking uncomfortable, and he makes some excuse and high tails it. He knows what's coming. Logan, though, seats himself across the room and watches with an irksome smirk on his face. He finds this amusing. Erik opts to ignore him, especially when Charles snaps back.

"Erik, damn it, put that down! I need that," Charles says, his face twisting in anger. It's not a nice expression on Charles' face.

"No, you don't," Erik says. He's trying for nice again.

"I do! What would you know," Charles says. He's not trying for nice.

"You don't," Erik says. He lifts the needle up higher when Charles reaches for it.

"I do," Charles tires to say.

"No," Erik interrupts him, "No, you don't. Please, Charles, just listen to me."

"Erik," Charles says, a hint of warning in his voice. Erik meets his gaze and raises an eyebrow. Charles huffs, "Fine. I'm listening."

"Thank you." Erik says. _Be nice_ , "I know it won't be easy for you, and I know it's partly my fault. But if we're going to stop Raven, we're going to need you at your best."

"Erik," Charles says, "You don't understand! I can't…it's too much."

"Charles," Erik says, kneeling down beside Charles, "You're right. I don't understand. But I know you can. Please, Charles. We need you."

"You need my powers," Charles says, bitter.

"Not just your powers, Charles, you," Erik says.

"What do you mean," Charles asks.

"You aren't yourself, Charles," Erik says, "You aren't acting like yourself. And you don't look healthy, either. You look ill; weak. Whatever is in this serum, it's not doing good things to you. We need you, Charles, powers or no powers."

Erik thought for a moment, then added, "Raven needs you."

Charles holds his gaze for a few moments, and Erik doesn't have to be a telepath to see the gears in Charles' head turning. He's thinking, considering, and looking for answers in Erik's eyes. Erik is tempted to look away from that intense gaze. But if Charles' answers are in Erik's eyes, or even Erik's mind, then Erik won't deny him.

Finally, Charles nods and says, "Alright. But I'm going to need you to take me up to my study."

"Alright, Charles." Erik says.

At first Erik just heaves Charles' arm over his shoulder and helps him to walk. But watching Charles struggle through just one room, Erik can't let him keep going. Erik scoops Charles up into his arms, and Charles sputters in protest.

"Erik, I can make it to my study," Charles says.

"No, Charles, it's hurting you," Erik says, and surprisingly Charles stops his protesting.

As soon as they make it to Charles' study, Charles waves in the general direction of a closet. And Erik knows why they're here. Erik reaches out a hand and at the same time the door swings open and Charles' wheelchair wheels its way to where they're standing.

Erik sets Charles down as carefully as he can, and watches as Charles settles himself and grabs a blanket off a chair and settles it in his lap, tucking it around his legs. Erik catches on and kneels down, tucking the blanket around Charles' ankles where Charles can't reach. Charles looks down at him and gives him a strained and weary smile.

Erik watches Charles blow the dust of cerebro's helmet, and he can't help but feel uneasy. When he said they would need Charles to stop Raven, he hadn't meant Cerebro. He knows it's the best plan they've got, but he also knows the harm cerebro can cause. He paces along the platform.

"Erik," Charles says, "Please hold still."

"Sorry," Erik says, and stops.

"That's alright," Charles says, "It'll be alright."

Erik doesn't feel better, but he does hold still as cerebro lights up. At first it seems to be working, but then Charles starts to shout and Erik has to force his feet to stay still. Interfering will make it worse for Charles. The machine blows, and Hank goes off to check some piece of machinery or another.

"It's not the machinery," Erik says, once Hank is well out of sight, "Is it?"

"No," Charles says, wheeling himself towards Erik and away from cerebro.

"You're not just going to give up, are you," Erik asks. He doesn't really want to see Charles try again, not if it's going to hurt him. But it is their best shot, and more than that Erik can see it's important to Charles. He has to be able to do this in order to prove something for himself.

"I can't do it, Erik," Charles said, "All those voices. All that _pain_. I can't take it, Erik."

"The world is full of pain and suffering," Erik agrees, "But no more so than it was before. It's always been this way, Charles, but you were able to rise above it before."

"Well, I can't anymore," Charles says.

"You can," Erik says, as his fingers find their way up to Charles' temple and begin to rub gentle circles, trying to dispel the headache he's sure Charles already has.

"I can't," Charles says.

"You can," Erik says again, "You're strong enough, Charles. And just as the world is still full of suffering, there's still hope as well. You used to be able to see the good in everything; in everyone. Even me. You can do it again. Focus on the good, Charles, and know that you are strong enough to weather the bad."

Charles stares into Erik's eyes again, looking for answers. Looking for strength. Erik doesn't know.

"You can do it," Erik says, "I believe in you. Try again."

The machine whirrs to life once again, and Charles glances at the console, then back at Erik once more. He gives Erik a smile, this one less strained, and Erik can't resist returning the smile.

Erik follows Charles as he wheels himself back to the console. As Charles puts the helmet back on, Erik begins to gently rub the base of Charles' neck, and he feels Charles lean back against his hands.

The room lights up once again.


	5. Sight and Mind

**And this one goes out to readmered, who requested a reversal where Charles loses his powers and not his legs on the beach. And Hank makes him a serum that gives him back his powers but has a physical side effect. Hope this is close to what you were thinking, and I really hope you like it! Thank you for the request!**

When Erik drops Shaw's limp body on the beach, Charles is nowhere to be seen. Most of his mutants have disappeared too. Erik supposes he shouldn't be surprised. Charles may have known that Erik planned to kill Shaw, but seeing it happen must have made it real for Charles. He can see the monster in Erik now. But Erik can't stand to see it reflected in Charles' eyes. So, instead of searching for his friend, instead of hoping for forgiveness, Erik leaves. He takes Shaw's mutants, and he leaves.

It's weeks later, and Erik can't stop thinking of Charles. He wishes they hadn't parted the way that they had. Part of him almost wishes he hadn't killed Shaw. He'd never had a friend like Charles before. Loosing Charles had hurt far more than he'd expected it to.

Eventually he takes off his helmet. Emma raises a brow at that, but out of respect (or, more likely, because he broke her out and she owes him) she stays out of his head. Erik half expects Charles to be searching for him; half expects to feel the warm tingle of Charles' mind brushing his own the moment he takes his helmet off. He tries to tell himself he isn't disappointed when the sensation isn't there.

[Charles?] Erik projects. Charles does not answer. No matter how many times Erik tries. And Erik thinks, _well, that's it then_.

It's years later when Erik feels it. Despite how long it's been since he felt this, he knows it. It's the feel of Charles' mind. And though it used to upset him, the thought that Charles was prying, today he welcomes it. He closes his eyes and tries his best to push into the mental connection. Charles doesn't say anything, and before Erik can, there's a boy standing above his prison of glass and plastic, and he's being broken out.

Charles isn't with the two strangers that break Erik out, but Erik has a sneaking suspicion that Charles is around somewhere. It isn't until they're on the plane that Erik catches sight of him, and the differences are immediately apparent.

Charles is wearing dark sunglasses, _inside the airplane_. At his side is a long cane, and Hank is hovering more than usual. Erik puts two and two together. Charles can't see. Erik wants nothing more to ask how, what happened, and when. But Charles smiles at him, and Erik can't make himself ask. It would be terribly rude.

"Hello, Erik," Charles says, coolly. Erik takes the seat across from Charles, and says hello back.

Despite the questions raging in Erik's mind, they don't talk to each other. Charles keeps to himself, and Logan fills Erik in on the reason for the break out and the mission ahead of them.

Long after everyone else is asleep, Charles finally breaks the silence between them.

"Oh, just ask already," Charles says, "I can't help but hear things. You have questions. Ask them."

"What happened," Erik blurts out, now that he has permission.

"To my eyes," Charles asks, and Erik nods, "I lost my powers. And I couldn't live without them. So Hank was kind enough to fix a serum that would return my gifts. It was all fine for a while, but then my eyes started to go. I didn't just wake up like this, you know, it happened a bit at a time."

"Wait, slow down, Charles," Erik says, "You lost your powers? How?"

"You know how," Charles snaps.

"I don't," Erik says.

"You don't," Charles asks, "You never knew?"

"Never knew what, Charles," Erik asks, agitated. He gets a feeling he isn't going to like the answer.

"It…happened in Cuba, Erik," Charles says. His voice is softer now, "The coin. I was holding him for you, and it did something. I blacked out. When I woke up you were gone and so were my powers."

"I'm sorry," Erik says, "Mein Gott, Charles, I'm so sorry. I never knew."

"Yes, how could you," Charles asks, "You abandoned me! You abandoned all of us!"

"I thought you didn't want me around," Erik says quietly. He'd been angry at Charles once. For not joining his cause; for standing by while their mutant brothers and sisters were experimented on; for abandoning him. But now, knowing what Charles had been facing, and knowing he was at fault, Erik can't be angry any more.

"Honestly, Erik, I didn't," Charles says. It stings, but Erik isn't surprised.

"But you were still my friend," Charles says, quieter this time, "After I was done being angry, the fact that you left hurt more than losing my powers. That wasn't on purpose, but you chose to leave."

"I'm sorry I did leave," Erik says. He never would have left, or taken Raven away, if he'd known.

"Well, hindsight is twenty-twenty," Charles says. He falls silent again after that.

Not too much later they're back at Westchester, with Raven in tow. It had been remarkably easy to convince Raven to back down. Charles had shown Raven the future that Logan had shown him, and she had agreed to let Trask live, though she was clearly reluctant. And the men in the room forgot everything they saw. With any luck the sentinel program would never get government funding.

It's strange being back here, with so many memories lurking in every corner. But the children have gone. They'd been drafted. Apparently Charles had tried to stop it, but the children had wanted to do their duty. They figured their powers could help win a war. Their loss hangs heavily in the air of the mansion.

"Can you see at all," Erik asks, when he sees Charles slowly working his way up the stairs.

"Not with my own eyes," Charles says.

"What does that mean," Erik asks.

"Well, with my powers, I can see through other people's eyes," Charles says, "It's interesting, seeing the world as others see it. But I don't do it often."

"Why not," Erik asks.

"Well, I'd have to go deeper into people's minds than they're typically comfortable with," Charles says, "Hank has volunteered, but that's only because he feels guilty. I don't take advantage very often."

Erik considers for a moment. If he were Charles, he'd use his gift to help himself in any way he could. But Charles is not that way.

"Is there any way to reverse it," Erik asks.

"I could stop taking the serum," Charles says, "Hank thinks my eyesight would come back. But my powers would go away."

"And you would rather be blind," Erik asks.

"Yes," Charles says, "Physical blindness is easier to bear than mental blindness."

"How so," Erik asks; he can't understand.

"Think about it, Erik," Charles says, "I've been connected to people for most of the years of my life. And that connection just went silent. I felt alone, isolated. It was terrible."

"Oh," Erik says dumbly, "I'm sorry."

"You…didn't know it would happen," Charles says, "I'm done being angry with you."

"You forgive too easily," Erik says.

"I can feel how guilty you are. I can feel how it's eating away at you," Charles says, "It makes it hard to be angry."

"Use my eyes," Erik says, suddenly.

"What," Charles asks.

"You said you can see through other peoples' eyes," Erik says, "I want you to use mine, if you'd like."

"Erik, if you're trying to make amends," Charles beings to say.

"That's not all," Erik interrupts, "Part of it is guilt, that's true. But you're my friend. I want to help."

[If you're sure.] Charles says, mentally. Erik nods, and the warm feeling of Charles' mind grows stronger and stronger. Erik gets glimpses of Charles' past, his emotions, his thoughts. And then it settles, comfortable and easy and not at all foreign-feeling.

"Is that really how you see me," Charles asks, in awe. He's beaming.

"Apparently so," Erik says. Charles steps closer, reaching out for Erik.

"Come here," Charles says, and tugs Erik into his arms. Erik clings to Charles, and hides his face in Charles' neck. Charles squeezes him tightly, and the warmth of both Charles' mind and body against Erik's is enough to make tears well up in Erik's eyes.

"Stay this time," Charles says.

"How could you ask me to stay, after what I did," Erik asks. The tears begin to fall without his say so.

"I've forgiven you, Erik," Charles says, "I care for you. I want you to stay."

Erik can't say anything in return, he's overwhelmed. Charles pulls away enough to lay a trail of kisses across Erik's face until he finally finds Erik's lips. Erik can't help but lean into the kiss with a sigh. It's soft, and fleeting, but still perfect. Charles pulls away and tucks his head under Erik's chin.

"Stay," Charles says.

"Alright," Erik says.


	6. Close

**This one's for JustLove201, who wanted Charles being really clingy because he's lost so many people and he's afraid of losing Erik too. And Erik snapping at Charles because Charles is being clingy. I really hope you like how it turned out!**

 **Oh, btw, something came up while we were talking, I have three things I can't write and I should have mentioned that when I said I'd take requests. Sorry, but I'll tell you now. I can't write self-harm, rape or extreme underage stuff. Just so all of you know.**

Erik isn't sure if this is normal or not. He doesn't have enough relationship experience to know. Charles is clingy. Ever since they had started this relationship, Charles wants to be wherever Erik was. At night he curls as close to Erik as he could. Whenever they're out of sight of others, Charles wants to link arms or hold hands. When they're relaxing or alone Charles flops his head in Erik's lap or onto Erik's shoulder. Erik is never alone.

And when they do part ways, Charles wants to know where Erik is going and how long he's going to be gone. Once, when they'd had to part ways and recruit in two different states, Charles had called Erik every single evening. And when they met up again, Charles had hugged Erik like he hadn't seen him in years. It had only been three days.

And while Erik's aware that this should be annoying to him, it isn't. After so many years alone, with only passing flings or one night stands, it's pretty nice to have someone like Charles. Erik doesn't mind Charles' clinginess at all. And really, he doesn't know for sure that it is abnormal.

And now that they're back at Westchester, it's even easier to be as close as Charles wants. They eat together, make dinner together, Charles helps Erik train and then they retire together. Once a week or so, they go grocery shopping together. It's an easy pattern of closeness that feels comfortable. And Erik doesn't mind.

Except for right now. Training today had been incredibly frustrating. He hadn't seen the success he had on other days, and though Charles had told him not to worry about it, that it was fine, Erik was upset. And now he has to run into town for a few things. And he wants to do it _alone_.

"I'll go with you," Charles says, reaching for his coat.

" _No_ ," Erik snaps, using his powers to yank the coat away from Charles by its zipper. Charles looks at Erik in shock.

"But," Charles beings to protest.

"What, Charles," Erik asks, "I can't even do _this_ alone? I can't get a couple hours to myself? Don't you trust me to do something as simple as grocery shopping by myself?"

"That's not what I," Charles says, but Erik interrupts him again.

"Just stay here, Charles," Erik says, "And stop being so damn clingy all the time. It's suffocating."

Erik turns and leaves, but he doesn't do so quickly enough to miss seeing the way Charles' face falls. It eats at him. He could have explained that better, and he knows it. He hopes Charles will understand, tells himself that of course he will. He's Charles. He always understands. He's a telepath, for heaven's sake. There's no way he doesn't understand.

It takes him the entire drive into town to convince himself of that. But it's clear to him as he does the shopping that he hasn't shaken off his guilt entirely, because he misses several things on his list and picks up pineapple when he hadn't meant to. But, Charles likes pineapple. It's his favorite.

Erik expects Charles to be waiting for him, either outside or just inside the door. Charles isn't waiting for him. Erik isn't alarmed. Charles has probably just taken Erik's words to heart and is trying to give Erik space. He's probably working on dinner, Erik figures when he looks at the time. So he goes in to put away the groceries and offer to help.

Raven is making dinner. Erik's glad he showed up when he did. There might not have been a kitchen left if he had been any later. He directs Raven to put away the groceries and pushes her firmly away from the stove, where she can't cause any harm. He just barely rescues the huge pot of spaghetti she was making. Just barely.

It becomes clear that Charles is mad at Erik when he refuses to talk to Erik at dinner. He chats with Raven and doesn't even look Erik's way. He doesn't touch the bowl of pineapple Erik had given him. And when he's finished eating, he disappears silently to his study and shoves a very wooden chair under the door handle. _This is childish_ , Erik thinks. But he doesn't push it. He picks out a book from the library, and goes to read in bed until Charles decides he's done being immature and comes to join him. They can talk it out, then, like the adults they are.

Charles eventually does come to bed, and he looks genuinely surprised when he finds Erik waiting for him. He goes about his bed routine in silence, and Erik watches him over the top of his book.

"I'm sorry," Charles says, eventually.

"What," Erik asks. He's not sure what Charles has to be sorry for. Ignoring Erik, maybe? But really, Erik should probably be first to apologize.

"For being so clingy," Charles explains, "I didn't realize it bothered you."

"It doesn't…bother me," Erik says.

"Oh," Charles says, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well, today was…different," Erik says, "I was frustrated. I just wanted to be alone."

"I know…I knew," Charles says, "I just…oh, never mind."

"You just what, Charles," Erik asks.

"I said never mind, Erik," Charles says, "It's not important."

"No, tell me," Erik says. Charles sighs.

"Fine, I just…" Charles says, "I…don't want to lose you."

"I was only going to the store, Charles," Erik says, baffled.

"Oh, I know, of course I know, I just…" Charles says, and sits down heavily on the edge of the bed, "My father committed suicide, you know. Shot himself. My mother chose alcohol over me. My step-family hated me. All the maids and nannies I got to really like left, eventually. Really, the only person I ever really had was Raven. But she's been distant lately. And I have you now. I just…don't think I could take it if I lost either of you. I know I cling, and I shouldn't, but…"

Oh. _Oh_. Erik feels even worse about snapping at Charles now. He tosses his book aside, and reaches out for Charles.

"Come here," Erik says.

Charles doesn't hesitate, he scooches up the bed until he's laying along Erik's side. Erik pulls him in closer, until Charles is resting against his chest with his head tucked under Erik's chin.

"I'm sorry," Erik says, "I didn't know, but I still shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"That's alright," Charles says. His fingers curl into Erik's shirt as he settles in, and his breath puffs warmly against the skin of Erik's neck. Erik holds him just a little tighter.

"You know, we're not going to leave if you loosen the reins just a bit," Erik says, "We love you, you know. Raven and I. She's frustrated, but she really does love you. You're her brother. And no matter how frustrated _I_ get, I love you. We're not going anywhere. You don't have to hold on so tightly."

"Sorry," Charles says.

"Don't apologize," Erik says, "Just know, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok," Charles says.

Erik tips his head down and presses a kiss to Charles' forehead, then another to the bridge of his nose. Charles tips his head up for a real kiss, and Erik gives him one, gentle and soft. Eventually, Erik goes back to reading, but Charles stays right where he is, dozing lightly.


	7. Let The Right One In: Part One

**This one's a two-part for JustLove201 who wanted Charles finding someone he liked while they were recruiting and dating them, only they were working for Shaw the whole time. Instead of coming up with an OC, I had Emma date him, for espionage reasons. Instead of Shaw's assault on the CIA base. That way Darwin gets to live. He deserved better. Anyway, I really hope you like how it turned out!**

They meet her in a bar, the evening after they successfully recruited Angel. They're celebrating, partially, and also relaxing after a day long drive across country. She's pretty, and she sidles up to Charles' side and settles in like she belongs.

"I'm Emma," She says, and reaches out for Charles' hand.

"Charles Xavier," Charles answers, and takes the hand.

"Erik Lehnsherr," Erik says, disinterested, from Charles' other side. He takes a quick look at her, then does a double-take. She looks familiar. He's pretty sure he knows her. And something about her feels wrong. He struggles to try to remember, but she smiles at him and suddenly he just can't. Whatever was there; whatever might have been there, is gone now.

"Charmed," Emma says, she reaches for Erik's hand around Charles. Erik takes it, feeling as though he's in a daze, then excuses himself to go to the restroom.

While Erik is gone, Emma chats Charles up. She's not _quite_ Charles' type. She's almost too pretty, and she's too pushy. But he talks with her, and eventually as he searches her mind to find out what kind of drink to but for her, he notices her powers, and he's intrigued.

"You too," She asks, apparently having noticed the intrusion.

"Yes," Charles says sheepishly.

"Don't worry, sugar," She says, "I don't mind the intrusion. Or the drink."

Charles buys her the drink, and they talk. They share stories of what it was like growing up telepathic, and laugh over the most embarrassing things they'd ever accidentally overheard. Erik comes back eventually, but they pay him no mind. He tries very hard to stamp down his jealously. Really, what did he have to be jealous of?

They recruit Emma, even though she wasn't on their list. And, unlike most of the others, who return to the CIA base to get to know each other, she joins Charles and Erik on the road. And she occupies all of Charles' time.

She's pressed against Charles' side at all times. She demands all of his attention, and she even leans over Charles' shoulder when he spares a few moments for a game of chess with Erik. And Erik isn't jealous, he really isn't, but there's something off about Emma. However every time he tries to figure out what, he suddenly remembers something else he had to do that's more pressing, and it gets put on the backburner.

When Charles starts booking two different rooms, Erik knew that his and Emma's relationship had changed. But, Charles really seemed happy. He looked at her like she was everything. And Erik suspected it had at least something to do with the fact that they shared a power. But Erik wouldn't begrudge his friend his happiness.

They have their team. The CIA wants them to recruit a few more, but Charles and Erik have their hands full training the ones they have. Eventually, the CIA becomes enough of a nuisance that they leave, and take refuge in Charles' family home.

Erik doesn't feel at ease in the large house, but Emma settles in as though she's lived there her whole life. Charles begins to spend a bit more time working. Settling finances, getting the house and grounds in order. So Emma gravitates to the others, looking for some company until Charles has time for her.

"Hey, sugar," She says, sauntering up to where Erik has hidden himself away to read in peace.

"Hello," Erik says, coolly. She's a telepath. Erik knows that she knows he isn't looking for company. She sits down anyway.

"Good book," She asks. Erik doesn't have to be a telepath to know she isn't really interested. So he doesn't answer, but he does look up. Emma smiles like she knows something he doesn't. It bothers him, and he feels like he might know whatever she knows. He tries to remember, but he can't.

"You don't seem like the type to team up," She says.

"How would you know," Erik asks. He barely resists the urge to sneer at her.

"You just seem like more of a lone wolf," She says, "So, why are you here. What keeps you here? What's the attraction?"

She's partially right. Erik prefers to work alone; it's all he knows. But there's something about being surrounded by his own kind for the first time in his life that's incredibly nice. He doesn't answer her, and eventually she saunters off to bother someone else.

Things get rocky. The start to argue with one another; they're at each other's throats. It's inexplicable, because after the arguments they can't really remember why they were so irritated. They just knew they were. The only one who never seems to argue is Emma, she's always in the background, watching, but she keeps to herself mostly.

Erik is still suspicious. He knows there's something odd about her. But he can't put his finger on it.

Eventually, Emma goes away for a few days. She says she's visiting family, going home for her elderly father's birthday. Erik doubts it. But he's glad to have her out of the house for a while.

He and Charles play chess, and it feels as though a fog has lifted. The arguing stops and everything is calm. One night, as Erik is lying in bed, he remembers something. The boat, Shaw, and Emma. At Shaw's side. She works for Shaw. Erik bursts out of bed and into Charles' room.

"What," Charles asks, blinking sleepily, "Erik? What is it?"

"Emma," Erik says.

"What about Emma," Charles asks.

"She's working for Shaw," Erik says, "I've been trying to remember where I saw her before, because I thought I had. And it was on Shaw's boat, that night."

"Erik, are you sure you weren't just dreaming," Charles asks, "I know you don't like her, but that's a pretty serious accusation. And anyway, I don't think you would just forget something like that."

"She's a telepath, Charles," Erik points out.

"Erik, it's impossible," Charles says.

"It isn't," Erik says, "It's true. She's working for Shaw. She's probably here to act as a spy. She may be meeting with him right now!"

"So she's not dating me because she likes me," Charles snaps, "But so she can spy on us. Really Erik, get out. You're wrong."

Charles refuses to hear any more about it, and Erik slinks back to his room. He feels bitter, betrayed. Charles has chosen his girlfriend over Erik. And it's endangering them all.

[Didn't believe you, did he sugar?] Emma projects at him when she gets back. The smile on her face makes him want to kill her, but he can't. Not when Charles doesn't know the truth.


	8. Let The Right One In: Part Two

Charles and Erik don't talk much, after that. They're arguing just as much as everyone else in the house. The next time they talk is when they're planning their excursion to spy on the Russian general.

It goes badly. The guards catch wind of them, somehow, almost immediately. And as they run, Charles experiences some sort of inexplicable interference that keeps him from picking anything useful up.

Several men had been shot, and even Charles had been nicked by a bullet. Emma tuts over him and wraps the shallow wound, and Erik glares at her from across the room. Charles shoots him a look, but Erik ignores it. The interference, the guards noticing them out of the blue, it has to be her doing.

And when they get back, things only get worse. They team is arguing more than ever. Several people are considering leaving. Even Charles and Raven are bickering dangerously, and Erik can see things falling apart at the seams.

Charles hooks himself back up to Cerebro, in the hopes that he can locate Shaw with it. He doesn't manage to locate Shaw; the same mysterious interference keeps him from getting a lock on him. But everything changes after that, anyway. Emma falls silent, completely still in her corner of the room just before the machine shuts down.

"Take her captive," Charles says, quietly.

"What," The CIA agents asks, surprised.

"She's working for Shaw," Charles says, just as quietly, "I know his plan."

Charles doesn't meet Erik's eyes. They meet with the CIA and the rest of their team, and Charles explains what Shaw has planned. And it's worse than they thought, but at least they can make a plan.

After that, Charles disappears. He goes into his study and makes sure that everyone knows to stay out.

Things go back to normal, slowly but surely. Emma's toxic influence fades away and they begin to function as a team. The arguing stops. Downtime becomes fun again, and any bickering is more familial than truly aggressive. Erik finally settles into the house.

But Charles doesn't emerge from his study. Unless they're going in to work with the CIA on a plan Charles stays in his study.

"Charles." Erik knocks on the door to Charles' study one evening. He's brought tea. That should get him in. But Charles refuses to answer him. Erik leaves.

No one else notices Charles' absence. Raven is thoroughly distracted by Hank, and the others are too busy goofing off and enjoying the freedom that Charles' secluded home provides.

But Erik notices. This is worse than when Emma was around. At least Charles had been around some then, chatting briefly in a hallway, or sparing the time for a single game of chess. But now, Erik doesn't see him. He doesn't even come out for meals.

And Erik gets fed up.

"Charles," Erik says as he knocks on the door again. No answer. But Erik's not leaving this time.

"Charles," Erik says again. Still no answer.

[I'm coming in, like it or not.] Erik thinks. He tries to push the thought to Charles, as he uses his powers to unlock the door and swing it open.

Charles is sitting at his desk, head in his hands, trying to look busy. Erik can see through all that though, can see that Charles is just acting. He takes a seat across from Charles and just waits. He wants to press Charles for answers, to ask him why he's locked away in here. But he knows that he has a better chance of getting Charles to talk if he lets Charles do it on his own time. It feels like ages before Charles speaks.

"I'm so stupid," Charles says, quietly, "I should have known. I'm a telepath, for crying out loud. How could I not have known?"

"She was a telepath too," Erik says, "She could have hidden from you. She kept me from remembering I knew her."

"I'm stronger than her," Charles says, "My telepathy is stronger than hers. If I'd just bothered to look…"

Erik doesn't say anything. He doesn't blame Charles, not really. He doesn't know what it is to see the best in people. Charles does. He wants only to see the best in people, and sometimes that makes him blind. But Erik doesn't resent him for it. He actually kind of admires it.

Charles must pick up on some of that, because he looks at Erik and smiles.

"I don't deserve that," Charles says, "You told me, and I wouldn't even listen to you. What kind of friend does that? I'm so sorry Erik, I wish I could take it back. I wish I'd listened to you sooner."

"Sooner," Erik asks.

"After what happened in Russia, I was a little suspicious," Charles says, "And I couldn't stop thinking about what you told me. And then when I was hooked up to Cerebro and was still experiencing interference, I had to look. It was disgustingly easy to find when I looked. I really am sorry; it would have been so easy to avoid all this."

"You liked her," Erik says, giving Charles an excuse.

"Yes, I really did. And she almost got us all killed. The way we were arguing, if we'd ever managed to find Shaw, he'd have had no problem taking us out. We weren't a team with her around," Charles said, "I brought her here and she nearly tore us all apart."

Charles' eyes are wet with what Erik suspects are tears, and Erik finds himself getting up and making his way around the desk to Charles' side.

"No one blames you," Erik says, placing a gentle hand on Charles' shoulder.

"Maybe they should," Charles says.

"No, they shouldn't. Even you are allowed to make mistakes," Erik says, "Now let's just put all this behind us."

Charles nods, but his eyes are still watery. Erik wraps his arms around Charles and tugs him close. Charles stiffens in surprise, and Erik doesn't blame him. Erik isn't one to hug people. But Charles means more than most people, and he's hurting. So Erik holds him close and Charles eventually relaxes and hides his face against Erik's chest.

And finally Erik realizes why he'd been so jealous of Emma. But now isn't the right time, the wounds are too fresh. So Erik will wait.


	9. Reversal of Fate

**This one's for AngelofDeathofWrestling, who wanted a role reversal where it was Charles and not Eric who was chosen by Shaw. Hope you like it! Obviously, OOC for both of them, 'cause they grew up differently!**

Charles really doesn't care if he and is parents get separated as they move through the gates and past the armed guards. But he clutches Raven's hand in a death grip. They have to stay together, no matter what. She's as close to him as she can get, hiding herself against his side.

The soldier spots her anyway. He grabs her and begins to drag her in a different direction that Charles is being sent. Charles tries to follow, maybe they'll let him. But then two other soldiers grabbed Charles from behind.

Charles wasn't sure what happened after that, but he felt strange and all of a sudden everyone around him was clutching their heads and falling to the ground. He somehow figured he was the cause of all this. But he couldn't stop it…not until someone got it together enough to hit Charles upside the head hard enough that everything went black.

He thought he'd be killed right off, but no. He's kept away from everyone else for days, and the soldiers eye him warily and refuse to speak with him. Charles tries to reach for whatever power he'd unleashed before, but it doesn't respond to him.

And then one day, he's brought to man who does not look like a Nazi. He smiles and even offers Charles chocolate. But Charles is wary. Something inside him is telling Charles not to trust him. And he's proven right when the man, Shaw, asks Charles to use his powers. Charles reaches, briefly, and tells the man the truth. He can't. Shaw tuts in mock sympathy, and then Raven is lead into the room.

Charles' wariness is briefly overshadowed by joy at seeing his sister. He rushes to her side but he's pulled back again. And then Shaw has a gun. Charles strains to give him what he wants, but it's impossible. And the gun goes off. And that strange power of Charles' surfaces again. Shaw is delighted.

It's years later and Charles has dedicated the majority of his life seeking Shaw out. He will stop at nothing. He wants to see Shaw's mind break. But there's only one problem, Shaw has a telepath on his side now. She's keeping Charles from finding Shaw.

Every time he picks up on anything, he arrives too late to find Shaw. And it's happened again. He's made his way to a port in Los Angeles, and Shaw _was_ here. Recently. But he's gone again. Charles is too late. Again. It's frustrating and Charles paces along the dock, his powers roiling around. He's reaching for thoughts, hoping someone saw or heard something he could use.

No one did, however. These people didn't spare Shaw a second thought. Charles will be left empty-handed and waiting for the next clue.

And that's when Charles comes across someone particularily interesting. He becomes entranced with their mind without even thinking, follows it to the source.

He's taller than Charles, blonde, and very good looking. But that's not what matters. What matters is the coin twirling around his fingers idly. He isn't touching it. The coin is moving on his own. This man is…

Noticing Charles staring, actually. Charles has been watching for a few minutes now, long enough to be creepy. And now the other person has noticed him. Charles could leave. But he doesn't want to. The man glances down at his hand and drops the coin in a panic. He starts to run, but Charles 'suggests' he stop. The man looks surprised at himself. Charles makes his way over to introduce himself. Or something. He's not sure what he plans on, really.

"You're like me," Charles says. The other man just stares at him.

"Like you," He asks.

[Yes.] Charles projects. The other man starts, before it dawns on him and he smiles.

"Oh, yeah," He says easily. He relaxes visibly.

"You're like me," Charles says again.

"Yes…" The other man says slowly, "You seem surprised."

"I've never met someone else who was…different," Charles says quietly.

"Never," He asks, "Really? We're not quite that uncommon."

"You mean there are others too," Charles asks, incredulous.

"Yes," He says, "Of course there were others. Did you really think there was no one else like you?"

Charles answers that question with silence. And glaring.

"Sorry," The other man says, "That was rude. I'm Erik."

"Charles," Charles says.

"It's nice to meet you," Erik says, and extends a hand. Charles takes it, and eyes him warily. He takes the hand and Erik smiles at him. It warms Charles up in a way little has since he lost Raven.

"Do you want to get something to eat," Erik asks.

Charles nods and lets Erik lead the way. For once his mission is forgotten. Shoved to the back of his mind. What he wants to do for now is go with Erik. He wants to know everything about him and his powers. He can get back to revenge later.


	10. What He Has Left

**Another one for AngelofDeathofWrestling, who requested Erik not knowing what Apocalypse planned to do to Charles in X-men Apocalypse, and instead of Nightcrawler saving him, it's Erik. Obviously spoilers ahead for those who haven't seen X-Men Apocalypse.**

Erik doesn't know what Apocalypse plans to do with Charles, now that he has sent out the telepathic message that was almost what Apocalypse had wanted. Erik almost expects Apocalypse to kill Charles for his disobedience, but he doesn't. Which is good. Erik wouldn't want to see Charles killed. He wants to see Charles become a part of the new world they are creating. Apocalypse takes Charles somewhere else while Erik and the others begin to work, presumably to keep him out of the way until it's all over. Charles seems to be important to Apocalypse, and Erik doubts he will harm Charles.

It isn't until Raven shows up that he begins to suspect something else.

"I know you think you've lost everything," She says, "But you haven't. You have me, you have Charles… You have more family than you know. You never had the chance to save your family before, but you do now. That's what I've come here to tell you."

"And you," Erik asks the silver haired boy, Peter, if he remembers correctly.

"I'm your," He begins, but then he corrects himself, "I'm here for my family too."

"I'm gonna go fight for what I have left," Raven says, with an air of finality, "Are you?"

Something in her inflictions gives Erik pause. Something in the way she speaks makes him think that Charles is in danger. But before he can ask what's going on, she's gone. To fight for what she has left. And what will Erik do? He drops what he's doing and goes to find Charles.

He finds Charles strapped to a table, and it doesn't take long to figure out what's going on. It's what has made Apocalypse so powerful. But this is Charles, and Erik won't allow it. One of Charles' X-Men is trying to fight his way towards Charles, but by the way Charles' eyes are going black, Erik doesn't think he will make it to Charles in time.

So Erik steps in. He snaps the bindings with ease and tries to lift Charles off the slab. It's not easy, the energy around Charles doesn't want to let go. But Erik is stronger, and he manages to get Charles of the slab and break the connection. Charles doesn't wake up though, he's a dead weight in Erik's arms. But, Erik can still see his chest rising and falling. He must be alive then.

Finally, the blue teleporter arrives in a cloud of sulfur. He would have been too late. He looks at Erik with distrust and Erik thinks he might have to fight one of Charles' students, regardless of what Charles might say. But then Apocalypse gasps back to reality and the teleporter just grabs ahold of them and takes them back to the plane.

Once they've landed, Erik lays Charles out on the floor of the plane, gently. He rests Charles' head in his lap. The teleporter is still looking ready to fight.

"I won't hurt him," Erik says. The teleporter looks wary.

"Just go get the others," Moira says. She's glaring at Erik too, but she, at least, seems to believe that Erik won't hurt Charles.

"I'll be right back," The teleporter says. Then he's gone.

Moira is watching Erik like a hawk, and each new person the teleporter brings into the plane does the same. But Erik pays them no mind. He's focused on Charles, who has yet to wake up.

"I'm sorry," Erik says. He's not sure Charles can hear him. He reaches up and removes his helmet, slowly and with a wary glance at the redhead he's fairly sure is also telepathic. He hopes this way, Charles will be sure to hear him, even if he can't hear Erik's voice.

"I didn't know that was his plan," Erik says.

Charles still doesn't wake. He's lost all his hair, and Erik rubs his hand gently over the top of Charles' head. Charles is bleeding too, and when Raven hands him a cloth, Erik begins to dab gently at the wound.

"I'm sorry," Erik says again. He presses a gentle kiss to Charles' forehead, before resting his own forehead against Charles'.

[I'm sorry.] He projects. He's taken off his gloves so that he can rest his fingers against Charles' neck and feel the pulse there, just to keep track of it. It's a little slow, a bit weak, but it's there. And it's reassuring.

[Please wake up.] He projects. The others are staring at them, save Raven; who is just smiling knowingly. She's always known how much Erik cared for Charles. Erik just keeps ignoring all of them, in favor of waiting for Charles to wake up. He's lost everything else. He can't lose Charles too.


End file.
